clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Phreaky Phriday
Phreaky Phriday is a tale in which two characters, Mabel and Explorer, end up stuck in each other's bodies and learn about how hard each other's life can be. They learn a bit about each other in this time, and we, the audience, do too. ---- Explorer and Mabel were each in a hurry. It was Thursday, and they both had major events scheduled for the following day. Mabel had an entire family reunion at Charles' Key and Explorer had fan meetings, diplomacy, a debate meeting, to name the first four hours. "FRED! HAVE YOU SEEN MY JUDICIAL ROBE?!" "CLYDE?! WHERE DID YOU PUT MY MEDICATION? I NEED MY MEDICATION FOR THAT PROBLEM, YOU KNOW WHAT I SPEAK OF!" Fred and Clyde looked up from their respective Calculus III and 101 Fat Jokes books. "Explorer, if you misplaced it again-" "Mabel, I didn't take your fat pills!" "Fred, I need it for the big meeting tomorrow!" "CLYDE, THEY'RE NOT FAT PILLS, YOU ♞♞!" "Explorer, it's in the closet!" "Fine, I hid them in a bag of cheese puffs!" "Thank you!" "NO, NOT CHEESE PUFFS! YOU KNOW I HATE THOSE ⏎ THINGS!" Mabel and Explorer ran to the respected areas of the igloo but collided with one-another. "OUT OF MY WAY! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR FREAKS LIKE YOU!" "MABEL, I DON'T HAVE TIME TO ARGUE WITH YOU!" "WELL, I HAPPEN TO HAVE A LOT OF ۩ THINGS TO DO TOMMOROW! IT'S ALMOST 8:00 PM RIGHT NOW! I NEED TO SLEEP SOON!" "YOU HAVE A LOT OF THINGS TO DO TOMMORROW?! YOU HAVE NOTHING COMPARED TO MY EVENTS!" "OH PLEASE!" the shouting continued. "I have a lot more to do in life than you!" Mabel was annoyed at Explorer. She decided to stop and continued to rip open perfectly good bags of cheese puffs in search of her pills. Clyde snooped over and ate them right off the floor. A knock on the door came a calling. Explorer, who had found his judicial robe, sat it down near a washing machine to answer it. Mabel, seeing an attempt to enrage her master, "innocently" toppled bleach onto the black, silken robe. Explorer opened the door to see Mayor McFlapp standing in the doorway, panting heavily. He must have flown long-distance to get that tired. "'Ello, Explorer, wot!," said the Mayor between pants. "I was just in the blinkin' neighborhood to tell you that Judge Xavier's flippin' rescheduled the bally meeting. It's been pushed forward one hour -- he just decided that Jonesworth needed cleaning." Explorer groaned. As if his schedule weren't already so cramped. He changed the topic. "Mayor, I haven't recieved a script for any upcoming stories in a week! Are you planning something?" The Mayor looked shocked. "Oh, for bally's sakes, no! I wasn't plannin' on doing anything until the Pie War continued, wot." The Mayor pulled out a wristwatch and looked at it. All of a sudden, he gasped, closed the watch, and hurriedly stuffed it in his pocket. "Oh, gravy-covered mashed potatoes, look at the time!" McFlapp turned to Explorer with a worried look. "I really must be going, wot, see you later! Wot wot!" Mayor McFlapp spread his wings and flew away into the night. Explorer turned to go inside, only to see the a splatter on the back of his judicial robe colored a blazing white, as white as snow. An overturned vial of bleach was nearby, and Mabel was on the other side of the igloo, hiding under Fred's newspapers. Explorer snapped. He angrily stomped over towards the couch where Mabel was hiding. ---- Mayor McFlapp paced fitfully in his office, up high in Ternville. Explorer was right; the Mayor hadn't been given a script from Billybob ever since the Pie War had been postponed. Oh, the curse of boredom, wot! thought Mayor McFlapp. It's a bally invisible chain, wot, one that lets you do whatever you want but takes away all activities to do! "Oh, what will I do?!" cried McFlapp. "I've been holed up in here for about a bloomin' week with no bally scripts and no flippin' vignettes! I can do whatever I want, but there's NOTHING exciting t'do! Nothing to narrate, nothing to scheme about, and no word from Benny!" The Mayor turned to a portrait of his arch-nemesis, Director Benny. It was encased in a transparent dry-erase whiteboard so that the mischievous McFlapp could vandalize the picture with his dry-erase markers, which stood unused in a drawer. The portrait had been scribbled on vigorously for the past week, but the Mayor had become weary of mocking his hated colleague. Mayor McFlapp sat down in his swivel-chair and swiveled around in it, looking around his spacious office, from the huge Narrator's Organ to the numerous filing cabinets (he smiled and thought of the Dorkugese) and his small, yet comfy desk. His beady eyes fell on something in the corner of the room -- a strange, dusty, golden box with a glass frame in the middle, which had a hole in its center. Suddenly, something clicked in the mad arctic tern's brain. He grinned mischievously and walked over to the golden box, brushed off the dust, and set it on a nearby table. This box was the Lithium Improbability Drive, and Mayor McFlapp had become attached to it. McFlapp had used it so many times to introduce plot twists in his stories that he had completely mastered using the Drive. The Mayor grinned again and stroked the Drive gently, almost as if it were his pet. Then he spoke. "Well, you haven't been used in a bally long time, wot?" McFlapp whispered to the Drive. "Let me see, what's the flippin' password again? Ah! Yes, yes, the cake is a lie." Without warning, the Drive whirred to life and began humming like a computer. "Righto, then," said the Mayor briskly. "Generate a bizarre plot involving two prominent characters -- oh, and make it extra bizarre. Heehee!" The Drive whirred again, then began beeping. Mayor McFlapp stood up and extended his wing towards a small slot in the Drive, as if he expected something to come out of there. Sure enough, a small piece of punch tape slid out of the slot and into McFlapp's wing. He grasped it and read the contents: <-- QUERY: GENERATE PLOT --> <- ATTRIBUTES -> START << MODIFIER: BIZZARE END LINE; START << CHARACTERS: #RANDOM <<< QUANTITY: TWO <<< MODIFIER: MAJOR END LINE; STOP --- GENERATED PLOT: MABEL AND EXPLORER SWITCH BODIES AND LEARN LESSONS ABOUT EACH OTHERS LIVES. << OPTIONAL: FRED GOES INTO OOC FIT. ---- Explorer twitched, he groweled, he opened and closed his beak, his eyes filled with rage. Sometimes, he just has to blow his top, Mabel can drive him mad. "MABEL VON STINKING INJOFACE THE NINETEENTH! YOU COME OUT OF YOUR NEWSPAPER HIDING SPOT RIGHT NOW!" Explorer dove and grabbed Mabel by her fur. He picked her up and held him stright near his beak. Mabel didn't know wheteher to be proud of herself or terrified. Explorer hadn't been that angry since she met him. "I FEED YOU, I SHELTER YOU, I TRY NOT TO WHACK YOU EVERY TIME I SEE YOUR FACE... -AND YOU SPILL' '''BLEACH' ALL OVER MY JUDICIAL ROBE?! MY ONLY JUDICIAL ROBE?!" "Uh-oh..." Mabel thought. "He's using bold AND italiac text when screaming at me... I think I went too far..." "YOU BET YOUR WAFFLES YOU WENT TOO FAR! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD IT IS TO DO MY JOB! I MEAN, YOU JUST MAKE MY LIFE WORSE! BETWEEN THE ADVENTURES and the AND THE POLITICS, I CAN'T GET A BREAK FROM YOUR EVIL BEHAVIOR! DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ABOUT THE PAPPARAZZI! SERIOUSLY, IF YOU HAD ANY IDEA HOW HARD A JOB I DID, YOU MAY RESPECT ME FOR A FEW SECONDS!" He was citing his sources... Mabel was toast. Correction, Mabel was the ashes of toast which had been tossed onto the surface of Venus after being set aflame by a flamethrower AND entering the planet's atmosphere. Clyde saw Explorer fuming and Mabel, for the first time, cowering in fear of her master. "Hey, Danny... look at that." "Wow. I've never seen him that mad." "I know..." "What time is it again?" "9:30 PM." "So he's been screaming at her for an hour and thi- DID YOU SAY 9:30 PM?! Explorer needs his medication at 9:00 PM sharp!" Danny was correct. Explorer's physical being was at stake. The last time he missed his medication, Explorer was locked in Freaker Mode for three days straight. He turned to a part of the igloo that was brighter than the rest of the paint job and shivered. Explorer had destroyed that wall last time. Clyde realiazed the severity of the situation and whipped out Explorer's pills. He put on his propellor hat and flew to the rescue at the screaming Explorer who was now turning purple. He landed on him and knocked him over, barely missing Mabel. Explorer squirmed until Clyde shoved the pills down his throat. Explorer immediantly went calm. "Where am I? What happened? Why do I have a Banana Blaster loaded with Ditto B pointed at Mabel? WHO BLEACHED MY ROBE?" Clyde grabbed Explorer before he could recall and tried to calm him down. Danny, meanwhile, grabbed the robe and hung it in the closet, writing a note on it giving a false reason for the incident to spare Mabel from getting deleted with a Missle. Even he had a bit of conern for the furball of evil. Mabel began to regain her composure, swallowing her "special pills" that had nothing to do with a certain problem and trying to stop trembling. Clyde scooted up to her and snickered. "You owe me one." Mabel ignored it for a bit, but admitted that Clyde saved her life with his fast thinking. "Fine. What do I owe you, freak?" "You can't play any musical instrument for a month." Mabel groweled, but she agreed. "Fine. ...tasteless imbecile..." "What was that?" "Brush with a smile!" "That's what I thought you said." Mabel scooted over to her luxurious bed and settled down. SQUISH! Mabel jumped out of the bed. "WHO PUT THIS PILE OF ✌Ü⎳ SHAVING CREAM IN MY BED?!" Clyde laughed. "-...because I can! You DID owe me!" ---- Mayor McFlapp was flying through the air, over the seas and trying not to lose his top hat. He spread his wings as a large, forested island came into view. A dark grey building sporting gothic architecture loomed near the center of the area, in a clearing. This was Redlink Abbey, a large apartment complex and home to the most powerful and largest stock of sedatives and vaccinations known to penguin. The Mayor landed and banged the Abbey's locker, which was next to a set of giant electric gates situated on the west wall, not looking at the misty forest behind him and trying to ignore all rubber. The gates pulled back and the Mayor continued to the also mighty doors leading inside the Abbey. "What is with these bloomin' nerds and their bally obbession with bally giant doors, wot?" The doors creaked open and the Mayor walked into the Immense Corridor. There was no time to admire the giant dining table in the middle, nor the chandiliers overhead. Even the large overhead projector sitting upon a tall pedestal in the center of the room (and its accompaning DVD and hologram) failed to distract him. The Mayor walked straight to the elevator and headed for Floor Two. The elevator, however, had experienced technical difficulties. Exactly 16 years earlier, a small codec had been worked into the elevator's programming to make it stop halfway between Ground Floor and the basement level. The codec had not been shut down properly, and the elevator still malfunctioned from time to time. Halfway between the floors, the elevator halted. Thus, the Mayor had to wait and listen to the agonizing elevator music... "Bum chicka bow wow, that's what my baby says, mow mow mow, and my heart starts pumping................" "OH, WOT, IT SOUNDS LIKE MUSIC FROM A BLOOMIN' FREAK SHOW! MAKE IT STOP, WHO'S DOIN' THIS, WOT?! THE FLIPPIN' LYRICS ARE BALLY MEANINGLESS, WOT WOT!!" ---- Director Benny laughed. "APPROVED!" ---- "Gitchi gitchi goo means that I love you!" Mayor McFlapp was now cowering in the corner, the music was driving him crazy. At last, the elevator started moving again. Poor McFlapp stepped off in a daze, trying all of his might to get that song out of his head. He entered the Clinic room and saw white. White tiles, white walls, white floors, white coffee tables... commercial grade flouresecent lights hummed faintly as the Mayor sat down in the wating room. He picked up a nearby magazine, but all it had was shots of Mabel and family. It was a scrap book! Mayor McFlapp dropped the book and scooted back in his seat. He glanced around. Breaking the monotony of white were pictures of Mabel's family in brown frames. It was like some sort of nightmare! McFlapp pulled his hat over his eyes, trying to hide from all of the Injofaces. Calming down but still shaky, the tern began to hear faint voices coming from far down the hall. "So, what ails you?" "Ma'am, I only came in here for some Azarath..." "Pills are inefficent! Administrating the medicine through inoculation is far more speedy and effective!" "-...BUT I ONLY HAVE A HEADACHE! I'll just head to the phar- wait, why am I shackled to the cot? IS THAT A VACCINATION SYRINGE? YOU ACTUALLY HAVE AZARATH IN THAT THING?" "Yes and yes." "NO, NOT THE NEEDLE, NOT THE NEEDLE, NOT THE NEEDLE! Mayor McFlapp cringed. "NO, NOT THE- AHH! ...ooohh.... oh, okay, it hurt a bit at first with the pricking and then the pushing effect, but I feel better." "My point exactly. You are all a bunch of ☤ wimps! As you can see, the medication works effectively through your bloodstream. You're headache will be gone in seconds." "Hey, that didn't hurt too bad at all! Thanks!" "Obviously. Now, here's your 'I ♥ ATI' band-aid and your fresh, juicy cucumber." "Aren't you supposed to give me a lollipop?" "No, lollipops are for ☤ wimps who can't handle real food. Now, SCRAM!" The penguin waddled out and didn't turn back. The intercom rang in the quiet waiting room. "NEXT!" The Mayor walked in and sat on the cot. A small, black nun sat on a stool washing a bunch of needles across from him. She turned, holding the shot, which glistined in the lighting. "So, what ails you, birdbrain?" "Well Sister Alkamesh, I'm not blinkin' sick, I'm-" Sister Alkamesh blinked and shook herself violently, nearly knocking her convent habits off. "...WHAT... DID... YOU... SAY?!" McFlapp gulped. "I'm... not.. sick, wot?" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Sister Alkamesh's fur spiked up and her convent habits slanted. Rage filled the nun like water in a pitcher. She hopped on the stool and grabbed a small syringe laden with sedatives. She blocked the only exit and approached McFlapp with the shot. "THE EMERGENCY MEDICAL TREATMENT AND ACTIVE LABOR ACT, WHICH IS LISTED IN ALL OF CHAPTER TWO, THE MEDICAL SECTION, OF THE LICHENBLOSSOMESE PENAL CODE CLEARLY STATES THAT I AM REQUIRED TO ADMINISTER MEDICATION TO ANY PENGUIN WHO WALKS IN THAT DOOR, REGARDLESS OF IF THEY CAN AFFORD IT." Mayor McFlapp, very frightened, backed away from the vicious nun, who was now growling like a feral puffle and bearing her teeth. "HOWEVER, IT IS LAZY, STUPID, WELFARE USING ✌❀ö☭☭☭♲ΩΔ∴ᕇ☠☤☂☾㎯☭ IMBECILES LIKE YOU WHO HOLD UP THE NECCESSARY SHOTS I NEED TO STICK INTO THOSE WHO NEED IT! YOU COST LIVES AND IT COSTS TIME, YOU ‽ WRETCH!" "Please miss, be rational, wot wot!" "SILENCE, YOU ☭ FOOL! IF YOU'RE NOT SICK, YOU SHOULD NOT BE HERE! I TAKE HEALING VERY SERIOUSLY AND WILL NOT TOLERATE FREAKS LIKE YOU CLOGGING UP MY CLINIC LIKE THE SCUM YOU ARE! THIS IS A PLACE OF HEALING AND YOU HAVE TO BE SICK TO GET HEALED! THEREFORE, IF YOU ARE NOT SICK, YOU ARE WASTING TIME AND ARE DEPRIVING IT FROM THOSE WHO NEED IT!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I DO TO ☤ IMBECILES WHO COME HERE WITH A BELOW 'A-RANKED' MPDS CONDITION?" "Wait, wot, A is the lowest bloomin' ranking..." "WELL, ARE YOU A LOW RANK SICKNESS, IDIOT?!" "I told you, I'm not bally sick, I-" "EXACTLY! NOW, I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS TO THOSE WHO COME HERE WHEN THEY'RE NOT SICK OR ARE NOT IN NEED OF MEDICINE!" "ALKAMESH, I NEED TO BORROW YOUR- WWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!" Mayor McFlapp was injected with the anesthesia and fell to the floor. Sister Alkemesh tossed him on a stretcher and carted him down the hall. She came to a window adjacent to the floor and opened it up. Then, she hoisted the stretcher and the Mayor fell out of the window, two stories down, and into a dumpster. ---- Benny was chortling with laughter, tears in his eyes. "APPROVED, APPROVED, APPROVED!" ---- About an hour later, the Mayor woke up. It's a good thing birds have a poor sense of smell, because the Mayor was covered in garbage! Worse yet, he had lost his top hat! The Mayor cried at the lost of his hat, but quickly had an idea. After preening his feathers and cleaning himself up, the Mayor walked into the clinic without a hat. He walked passed the waiting room and up to Sister Alkamesh, who was again cleaning her needles. She turned around. "So, what ails you?" The Mayor showed his Bureau badge. "Ma'am, I need to bloomin' commandeer three of your bally syringes. It's a matter of blinkin' national security, wot wot!" Sister Alkamesh jumped protectively in front of her tray of needles. "Those needles are clinic property and can only be used by a licensed professional. I can't give them to freaks like you." "Yes, but your bally government needs-" "CLINIC PROPERTY." "Aye, but can't you-" "CLINIC PROPERTY." "I understand, but-" "CLINIC PROPERTY." "...but-" "CLINIC PROPERTY." "Oh, come on-" "CLINIC PROPERTY." "I NEED THOSE BALLY-" Sister Alkamesh cast a cold stare. "Read my mouth. CLINIC... PROPERTY." Mayor McFlapp read it loud and clear. He smiled, turned around, and walked out the Clinic and down the halls to the elevator. "If I can't aquire the bally needles, I'll just have to resort to OTHER bally measures........." "Bum chicka bow bow..." "AAAHH!!! NOT AGAIN, WOT!" ---- Outside the Abbey, Mayor McFlapp creeped low in the rhododendron bushes, carefully avoiding any large red excercise balls that appeared nearby. He watched as a procession of Razzamatazastron arctic tern troops marched single-file through the Abbey electronic gates. The Anniversary Party Deluxe of Caretaker Cragette to be held tonight, and Mayor McFlapp's shrewd mind was thinking fast. If Sister Alkamesh wouldn't give up those crucial sedatives, there was no way he would be able to sneak his plot idea through. He was going to take matters into his own hands -- er, wings. The Mayor quickly formulated a plan. He would use the feast and festivity as a cover to steal the sedatives from right under the nerds' beaks. McFlapp whipped out his cell phone and dialed. ---- RIIIIING! RIIIIIIING! Clyde picked up the phone. "Hello, household of Explorer Freddell Antics the Thirteenth, Clyde Wennellshacker speaking. How may I help you?" "'Ello, Clyde!" said McFlapp over the line. "I have a special task for you." "Ah, Client #1337, a.k.a. Mayor McFlapp of Ternville," said Clyde, grinning as he located McFlapp's profile on his buddy list. "What intarwebzy services do you require of me at this late hour?" "I need you to help me steal some bally sedatives from Sister Alkamesh's personal vault in the Redlink Abbey basement, wot." "No problem, dude," said Clyde as he opened up a schematic of the Abbey. "Let me guess what's on your mind: an entrance route, right?" "Bull's eye, wot wot!" exclaimed McFlapp. "Find the fastest and most flippin' remote route, will ya?" "Piece of cake," replied Clyde. "Let me see..." Clyde's computer scanned all the possible entrance routes, finally settling on one, which appeared in light green amongst the thin wireframe schematic of the Abbey. "Right. First thing you'll need to do: scale the west wall, on the northern side. I'll give you further instructions once you're there." "Wait, why can't I bally fly, wot?" asked McFlapp. "Turbulent air tonight. Hardly any warm updrafts." "Good thing I brought some bloomin' rope, wot wot!" said McFlapp. "I'll call you back when I get there, 'kay?" "Okey-dokey". Clyde hung up. McFlapp laid his haversack across his back and began creeping north, along the western perimeter. Mayor McFlapp's most epic adventure yet was about to start. ---- CLANG! A grappling hook soared over the parapets of Redlink Abbey's western wall and attached itself to the battlements, locking securely in place. A few seconds later, Mayor McFlapp hauled himself up and tumbled over the battlements. He pulled up the rope, detached the grappling hook, and crouched down so that he wouldn't be seen. The Mayor took out his cell phone and called Clyde again. Without waiting for McFlapp to say anything, Clyde promptly issued more instructions. "Get down the other side of the wall and hide in the bushes. Sneak along to the line of guests entering through the gates and blend in. Clyde hung up. McFlapp pocketed the phone, looked at the formidable drop in front of him, and gulped. He got out the rope, but then his cell phone began ringing. thumb|100px|right|Mayor McFlapp's ringtone. Before McFlapp could answer, Clyde spoke. "Don't use the rope, you could be seen easily. Just jump." "Wait a minute, how d'you know I was about to use the bally ro-" Clyde hung up. Mayor McFlapp frowned and looked down the inner wall. "Well, I have bloomin' t'do this, I suppose, wot..." Mayor McFlapp took out a roll of duct tape and sealed his beak. Doing his best to say "Here goes!" (it came out as "Hmm-mmh!"), the Mayor leaped right off the parapets. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" McFlapp landed with an almighty THUD! and CRACK!, smack-dab in a rhododendron bush. Thankfully, no one was looking, as all the guests were chatting about the Party Deluxe. Mayor McFlapp brushed off the rhododendron leaves, flowers, and twigs, and crept along behind the bushes to where the line was entering. Catlike, he slipped right into the line and began chatting amiably to no one in particular, so as to blend in. Clyde looked at his computer and tracked the small dot labeled "Mayor McFlapp" as it went inside the gates. He laughed. "Phase 1 complete," he said with an grin on his face. ---- Mabel lay down in her puffle bed feeling very angry at Explorer. At first she had felt abit guilty about spilling bleach all over his robes, but then a thought came to her mind. "The freak does owe me after he publicly embarrassed me in front of the whole South Pole Council yesterday. So I suppose we're even." The puffle thought back to that time, and started growling quietly. She still hadn't gotten over it. ---- It was early morning Wednesday and the South Pole Council had gathered for an important discussion. For some reason, Mabel had been called up to the podium and was beginning to start her speech. Just then she pulled out a bottle of Diet Cream Soda. Explorer noticed it immediately, and his face turned bright red. "I've got to put an end to this madness," he said. Mabel didn't notice however and started to open the bottle. Just then Explorer jumped up and covered her mouth with his flipper. Everyone was shocked. "Explorer!" Yelled Mabel. "What do you think you're doing you freak?" "You know exactly what I'm doing Mabel." Everyone looked very puzzled and didn't have any idea of what Explorer was doing. Some though he might be going into one of his modes, and others thought he was trying to prank Mabel with the rest of the Troublesome Trio. "Um, what are you doing Explorer?" Asked Mabel. "Ya what are you doin Explorer?" Asked Tails6000 who was eating a Pancake. "If it's a prank then count me in." "Mabel," said Explorer. "I've told you a thousand times. Diet Cream Soda, is not healthy." Mabel rolled her eyes and a lot of penguins in the building were rather confused still. "Well then freak, why do they call it Diet Cream Soda? Hmmmm??" "Because it's a marketing technique put on by Evil Fast-Food Franchises to fool the simple minded. Like you." Everyone laughed and Mabel started to growl. "I don't care what you think of a Master. It tastes good and I'm drinking it." Mabel attempted to open the bottle again, but Explorer grabbed it and threw it towards the wall. He looked very stern now and his eyes had started to glow a bit. "Don't you touch that bottle." "Hmph, I'll drink whatever type of beverage I want.... Mabel was about to call Explorer an interrobang, but he immediately interrupted her. "Don't you say that word you poor excuse for a puffle." Mabel went to get her bottle of Soda back, but then Explorer went into to '''PHREAKER MODE'. "BLAH BLAH BLEH, BLEEDIDY BLAH BLAH! WAFFLES WAFFFLES WAFFLES LOL LOL LOL!" Mabel growled and everyone plugged their ears (or whatever penguins have). Mabel managed to get her bottle back though and slapped Explorer with it. The penguin instantly returned to normal. Mabel tried to drink her soda then, but Explorer slapped it towards that other side of the building once again. "Explorer what is your problem!?! You know I can't digest all that sugar in Regular Cream Soda!" "Then why not just quit drinking Cream Soda altogether?" Here let me help you with that." Explorer pulled out his Deletion Ray Gun, and Mabel started to Freak Out. "NO NO NO WAIT! I paid 200 pebbles for that!" Everyone looked shocked and Explorer was very surprised. He immediately dropped the Ray Gun and the Soda. "200 Pebbles? 200 Pebbles? Ya know how much water is? FREE!" Mabel growled and pulled out a ruler. "I will waste my money the way I want to, FREAK!" "If you have to drink Cream Soda at all," said Explorer. "Regular Cream Soda is a little bit better." "But Diet Cream Soda has zero calories?" Explorer rolled his eyes, and slapped his forehead with his flipper. "Mabel, calories is just a..... It's just, um hmmmm..... Mabel grinned evilly and started babbling. "It's just a, um hmm just a...D-D-Diet Cream Soda AAAHHHH! Blah blah Diet Cream Soda," said Mabel. Everyone laughed and Explorer's face almost resembled Serious Cat. He then held up a sign that said Explorer is not amused. Explorer then tried to explain to Mabel, but she constantly interrupted him. After about half an hour of it though she allowed him to continue. Fred then handed some cards over to Explorer that explained what calories are. "Thank you Fred. Now Mabel, calories is just a measure of the carbohydrates vs. fat in food. And since Diet Cream Soda contains neither, it has zero calories. But it's not like you're drinking nothing. They have to put something in Diet Cream Soda. That's why McDoodles invented an unknown chemical wich has been proven again and again to cause serious side-affects wich may lead to The I Love U Flu Virus." Mabel simply stuck her tongue out at Explorer and then reached for the Diet Cream Soda. "NOOOOOO!" Yelled Explorer. Explorer tried to grab it, but Mabel reach it first. She then started laughing, but Explorer then grabbed it and she growled. Explorer then stuck his tongue out and waved his head around and around. "Well for your information Explorer, Regular Cream Soda includes a lot of sugar, wich can give you Fat." "True, but wich would you rather have, Fat at 50, or the I Love U Flu at 40? "Well what if I only live to be 35?" Asked Mabel Sarcastically. "Then you've been drinking way to much Diet Cream Soda," replied Explorer. Mabel growled and everyone in the building cheered. Mabel had never been so embarrassed ever before. ---- "That freak owes me some Diet Cream Soda." Mabel then yawned and slowly fell asleep. More coming soon! Category:Stories Category:events Category:reversal Category:Transformations